


Letters

by Ambereyes90



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Silly little one shot of letters between Soul and Wes from when Soul becomes partners with Maka to the end and a little farther from my own head. Enjoy!





	Letters

Soul wrote home when things happened, just to let his family know he was a live and to give basic information so they wouldn't come snooping around. That wouldn't be cool.

A twelve year old Soul sat at his desk in his dorm room and he began writing.

Wes,

I'm still doing pretty good here. The other day we were split into different classes based on what we could do. You can either be in the intel and office part or you can be in the fighting and field work part. They gave me field work. Once we were put in our groups they told us to find our partners.

A girl named Maka wanted to be my meister since I'm a scythe weapon. Apparently, it's a family thing to have scythe meisters. But I couldn't just agree, that wouldn't be cool since we don't really know each other, and she wouldn't know what she's getting into. So, I played that song that mother and father can't stand, and she actually liked it. Can you believe that? She liked that song. I think she's the only one who ever really did enjoy it. Well I couldn't say no after that so now she's my partner. She's only eleven but she's really smart. I heard the other kids talking, they said her dad is the current death scythe for lord death and her mom is one of the top meisters in the world, so I guess she'll be cool to work with.

We're going to be moving into the eater dorms where partners in that group live together in a little apartment. Apparently its something you have to be approved for but since she's got important parents she got the okay. The teachers said it will help with our ability to work together. I think it's just going to make things worse, but she insists on it so whatever.

Met a lot of great friends here too. One is supper obnoxious but it's not too bad, he's cool. Keeps shouting about how he's going to surpass god and all but he's still just an obnoxious kid. His partner is some really quiet girl, apparently, she's from a famous weapon family. She seems cool too. A few other students aren't too bad either, but everyone is more focused on learning and getting stronger and becoming a death scythe than hanging out and being friends.

Hope father's not too hard on you and Granny for helping to get both of them to let me come here. I've got to get back to class. I'll try to write again soon. Don't push yourself too much with all those concerts and practice.

Soul.

Soul smirked as he folded the letter, wrote the address on the envelope and dropped it in the mail slot on the way back to class where he found his new meister reading while she waited for him. "Not only are you a nerd but a book worm too?" He laughed as he sat beside her. "A book nerd." He chuckled earning a confused look from Maka as she closed the book when the teacher walked into to begin class.

"Soul!" Maka called when she walked in with the mail making him come from his room. "You got mail." She said handing him the envelope. He looked at her as she handed it to him. "Evans? Isn't that the really famous music family? They're always in the news and all over about concerts. Are you related to them?"

Soul paused and looked at her. He knew it would only hinder their hard work to work together and resonate so he decided she needed to know. She would find out eventually anyway. "Yeah, it's my family." She raised a brow. "My parents are Marc and Georgia Evans and my older brother is Wesley Evans."

"Oh." She said as she remembered the names being talked about. "That's cool I guess." She smiled as she went back to looking at her mail. Soul looked at her a moment longer. "What?"

"It's just that most people make a big deal about it." He shrugged.

"Well I don't really listen to a lot of music and all." She shrugged. "I mean you obviously don't want to be really bothered with it too much or else you wouldn't have changed your name when you entered the academy."

"You seriously don't care?" He asked confused.

Maka shrugged and shook her head. "As long as you don't care that my despicable father is Lord Death's weapon and my mom is one of the great meisters of the academy." She turned away and went to get a drink. "I'll make dinner in a little bit." She told him before she went into her own room. Soul looked at the letter in his hands and went into his own room to read it.

Dear Soul,

It was great to hear from you, I was getting worried since we hadn't heard from you since you arrived at the academy. Father has taken to brooding in his study most days, he's no harder on us that he has been. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.

It sounds like you're settling in well. that girl sounds like she'll be good for you, perhaps you'll actually learn something for once. you are smarter than you give yourself credit for, never forget that. I'm glad to hear you're moving right along with your studies. Granny is very happy for you. She says that if you play your cards right maybe you'll get the girl. I told her it was a work partnership, but she just laughed and said to wait a see. I know you're probably rolling your eyes right now, but you know how Granny is. She is very happy to hear you're doing well and that you've gotten a partner.

I hope you write to us more often, I know it makes Mother and Granny feel better with you so far away from home now. I know you have a lot going on with what the academy does, so write when you can but do try to do it more often. Stay safe with what you're doing, we hear in the news of people who are part of the academy getting hurt all the time.

I hope to hear from you again soon.

Your Brother,

Wes

Soul smirked as he finished the letter. His brother knew him all too well, his grandmother not so much. there was no way he'd ever have those feelings for his partner. She was his work partner, and a nerd at that. He turned to his record player and started playing one of his Jaz records before he dropped on his bed to relax as he listened before Maka called for dinner.

Soul received several records for his birthday, he sent a letter to thank his Brother for getting them and sending them to him. It wasn't for another five months before Soul sat down to write another letter.

Wes,

Sorry it's been so long. Maka and I have been going almost non-stop trying to get the 100 souls and one witch so that we can make me into a death scythe more powerful than her dad. We were doing so well, we got all 100 souls, that's why I haven't written a letter in a while. We have a little bit of a break right now since we screwed up.

We were told to go after this witch and it took us forever to finally beat her. We took her soul but turns out she wasn't really a witch. Just some messed up cat with magic. Can you believe that? I ate a cat soul, so uncool. Since we messed up all one hundred souls were taken away and now we have to start over. we just got told that we have to do some extra course since we don't have any souls and if we fail we'll be expelled. Maka seems pretty upset about it but we're such a good team we have nothing to worry about. We can beat anything in front of us. Nothing can stop us, except that stupid cat who seems to think she can crash at our place. She tries to walk around naked and then I get hit because I looked. What does Maka really expect from a cool guy like me?"

We're heading out in a few minutes to head to our assignment. We have to stop some teacher who was killed and turned into a zombie and then we have to find out who did it to him. We'll kick both their asses and when we do we'll head out on more missions and I'll be a death scythe in no time.

Maka's calling me, I'll write to you later.

Soul

Soul put it in an envelope and dropped it in the mailbox as they left to head to the graveyard to stop Sid and find out who turned him into a zombie.

Soul forgot to write his family that he and Maka had indeed kicked Sid's ass and found out who made him a zombie. He was still getting over how creepy the professor was and the fact that the man was now their teacher. He and Maka continued to take missions, succeeding at every turn. They were unbeatable. That is until their mission to Italy. Soul sighed when he was finally able to be in his own room. He was glad to be out of that stupid hospital bed once and for all. As he walked into his room he looked at the items around the room and he remembered his brother had bought some of it for him when he first left for the academy. He sat at his desk and started writing since Maka had gone out somewhere without telling him where, upset once again.

Wes,

Hey, I'm really sorry its been forever again. There was a lot going on. Maka and I passed those classes and then were on a roll with collecting souls again. We worked with Black Star and started learning some new stuff. We made a couple new friends, one is Kid, well his name is Death the Kid, he's Lord Death's son and he uses two-gun weapons, sisters actually, Liz and Patty. They don't seem to bad, actually we're all pretty cool together.

So Maka and I have been working hard with our friends to be better and we were kicking ass, until we hit Italy last month. We ended up getting into some trouble that almost got me killed and Maka hurt. We ran into a weapon meister combo that was being controlled by a witch. He came at Maka hard and when she tried to use me to block they were able to cut into even my weapon form and hurt me, so instead of blocking she tried to avoid all the attacks and get us out.

We ended up backed into a corner and Maka was almost killed. I transformed and took the attack to protect her. I didn't even think, I just did it and it nearly killed me. Luckily before the partners could hurt Maka her dad and a meister showed up. The meister is actually the one who turned that teacher into a Zombie. Turns out it was all a set up to see how Maka and I worked with another team and what we would do. The meister and Maka's dad fought the partners off and the witch took them away, the meister saved my life.

But it ended up hurting Maka. Every time she sees my scar she gets this look and then ends up running out. She won't tell me anything. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but it was like that just made her sadder. I have no idea what her problem is. We're supposed to have friends of ours over later, Maka wanted to have a welcome home party for me. She ran out mumbling about needed to get a few things for the party, so I guess I should go clean up before she gets home.

I'm fine now, so don't worry. Just a cool scar on my chest and some extra work to do but I'm all healed and fine now. I'll try to stay in contact more."

Soul

Soul sighed as he finished the letter and get it ready to be mailed before he went to work on straightening up a bit before his confusing meister and their friends arrived.

Several weeks later Soul received an Email from his brother, responding to the letter he had sent. He was just leaving for tour when he received the letter and he had been so worried when he read about what had happened. He had read that there had been an incident in Italy involving the academy and someone had been hurt pretty bad but nothing else was said about it. He was glad his brother was safe and healing. He even gave Soul his opinion and some advice for Maka and how she seemed to be hurt that he was hurt. Soul wrote back thinking him for his advice and telling him that Maka had decided to face her fears, but it had cause a rift between the two. He told Wes about London and how he had almost lost Maka to her stupid ego, how he had almost lost her for good to the immortal who tried to take her over the side of the bridge with him.

Soul smirked as he watched Maka wrapping presents for her parents and their friends. She was so meticulous and focused as she worked in the middle of the Livingroom. He teased her that she was even more of a nerd now. She just glared at him but continued her work. "Hey, any of those mine?" He asked looking at the items stacked beside her.

"No, and even if any of them were, I'd still tell you no." She said. "Besides, what makes you think I got you anything after how much of a jerk you are to me."

"Because you're Maka." He smirked making her stick her tongue out, only succeeding in making him laugh as he sat on the couch. After another several minutes. "Hey."

"What?" She asked.

"Could you wrap some stuff for me?" He asked making her look at him. "It's stuff I have to send out to my family."

Maka smiled at him and nodded. "Sure. Bring them out, I'll wrap them, but you have to label them when I'm done."

"Thanks." Soul nodded and went to his room to gather the few items and bring out to her. He sat quietly and patiently waiting for her to wrap each one and pass it to him for him to label it. All the presents were wrapped and labeled quickly. "Great, thanks, Maka."

"Of course." She smiled as she climbed to her feet. "We better start getting ready, we don't want to be late for the foundation party. Besides we don't want to be out too late, we have to be up early for Christmas in the morning." She smiled brightly as she ran off to her room.

Soul watched her leave as he thought about the present he had gotten for her. It was a necklace with a scythe on it and her favorite book to replace the old one she had ruined from reading it too much. it was three hours before she was finally ready, and they rushed to the party to meet up with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters.

It was nearly a week after Christmas before Soul was able to mail the presents to his family. He wrote his brother an email, so that he knew they were coming and why they were late. His brother responded almost immediately.

Soul,

That is terrible, I hope you and Maka are alright and not injured. Don't worry about the gifts, you are more important. I know mother and Granny will understand. I'm glad to hear things between you and Maka are better and that you're no longer fighting.

I'm sure you will end up being sent to assist in fighting this monster, so make sure you are extremely careful and don't risk your life more than you have to. I want to see my baby brother grow up. Who knows maybe Granny was right about you winning the girl.

Speaking of girls, I met a beautiful cellist. She's incredible. Her name is Veronica, and she's been on tour with us. We've talked a few times and I think I might ask her to go out some time. Of course, I haven't spoken to father about any of this. Not yet at least, you know he will say she is a distraction and then he'll find a way to keep us separated. I guess we'll see where things go. Mother and Granny want me to tell you they love and miss you and to make sure you're careful and they are demanding you write home more often. I keep telling them that you write when you can, that you're out saving the world but you know them.

Well just remember to be safe.

Wes

Soul rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smirk at the thought. He had seen something in Maka since the fight with Crona, there was something that he just couldn't figure out and it was something that made him want to be closer to her and help her more. Something that seemed to drive him crazy, but he actually liked it. So, who did know, maybe he actually liked his partner. But he also knew her history and knew she would not fall so easily for any guy. She had seen where it led her mother and she had seen where the weapon and meister relationship had led for both her parents. She wouldn't go for that either. He sighed and shook his head as Maka called for him, it was time to head out and try to have at least one win for the academy. They were one of the few teams selected to assist in the collection of some magic tool. He sighed but grabbed his jacket and left with her.

Wes,

A lots happened since I talked to you a couple months ago. things are going from bad to worse and there's no stopping what's coming. I've decided to write this letter to tell you what is going on and what will happen, since even the news will only get s big pile of sugar on the truth. After that monster, the Kishin was woken up and escaped his madness ended up waking up a lot of bad souls. One was a witch that was hiding for like a thousand years. She has caused a lot of problems for the academy and isn't helping matters by trying to encourage the Kishin to do more damage. Her castle is in the Amazon and we are forced to follow another witch, Medusa, I told you about her. She's the one that was controlling that meister and weapon pair and the one behind the Kishin's escape. It turns out she wasn't actually destroyed, and she's come back forcing the academy into a corner.

We are to follow her into the castle with a couple other teams, she is going to lead us to the other witch and Maka and I are supposed to be the ones who fight her. Maka and I are pretty strong now but I've seen this witch fight, she's incredibly strong. I'm not entirely sure Maka and I are going to walk away from this one as the winners, not alive at least.

Maka and I talked about it and we wanted to make sure that if this does go wrong, that our families know the truth and what we want done. Maka's writing her mom and making a note for her father to find if something happens.

Wes, I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to talk to you again, I want you to know you were the coolest big brother any kid could ask for. You're the most amazing violinist in the world and no matter what father says, there is no one who will ever out do you. Take care of Mother and Granny and that girl you were talking about. Make sure you ask her out. Don't miss an opportunity to be with someone because of what others will say or whatever. Be happy and stay safe, I'm sure this fight won't be the end and if I'm not here to help keep everyone safe I don't know what will be happening. Try to find out everything you can and stay up to date on any information floating around about the academy. I've already talked to a few of my friends here at the academy. We've all made a deal that if any of us don't make it back the others will take care of their family, so even if this goes sideways they'll still help you if they can. I've written out letters to Mother, Father, Granny and you in case I don't come back. They are in my desk, each one labeled for you.

Be careful, be happy and I hope I'll see you again soon.

Soul

Soul sat a moment staring at the email. He never thought he would ever be writing a letter to say goodbye to his family, to tell them that he was dead and that they were on their own. But he knew it was necessary. He needed to be realistic and smart. He needed to be grown up. He looked over the words once more before he clicked send and shut down his computer. Walking from his room he found Maka emerging from her own, looking sullen as her green eyes met his. He could see the tears and worry in her eyes as he walked over to her.

"We'll be okay." He said. He wasn't sure about it, but he knew she needed some strength right now. Maka just nodded, trying to fight her emotions before he sighed and reached for her. Maka quickly wrapped him in a hug as she let her tears silently fall. "We're strong and you're super smart. Medusa thinks she can get one over on us but she's got no idea who she's messing with."

Maka nodded into his chest. "I don't care what Lord Death says, if she really tries anything, I'll kill her." She looked up as Soul smirked.

"I'll help." She smiled at him. "Come on, we need to meet the others and get this over with so we can kick some witches ass." Maka nodded again with another smile before they left their apartment, never knowing if they would see it again or not or if they'll ever see their family and friends again.

Soul sat as Maka dosed on the couch beside him. He opened his laptop and found an email from his brother. He responded to Soul's email about him not coming back, he told Soul he understood what he wanted, he would make sure they all got the letters if it came to that. He told his younger brother how proud he was of him and how he hopes beyond hope that he'll come home to this email but just so he knew he was loved by not just his brother but his mother and grandmother and even his father, even though the man could never ever show it. He promised to take care of everyone and to make sure he didn't let anyone he knew go to the Amazon area.

Soul gave a small smirk. Beyond any thought, they had made it home. Although they had lost Kid in the process, they were determined to work hard and train in order to get him back. They wouldn't let their friend be lost and hurt. He glanced at Maka and gave a smirk as he thought about how hard she had fought.

Wes,

We made it home.

We fought with everything we could, and it was not looking good for us a couple times, but we somehow made it out and even managed to take that witches soul. Medusa ended up getting away, but we killed the main threat. It seemed she didn't have the Kishin at her castle, so we are still on the look out for him, the fighting is far from over, but we have a minor victory.

Although it doesn't really feel like one. Medusa got away, Crona is still missing, and our friend Kid was taken by a mysterious attacker when we were at the castle. We beat Arachne, but we've lost so much else. So, is it really a win?

Maka is sleeping right now. It was a tough battle, she could have been hurt or even killed. She pushed herself so hard this time, but it all worked out. Although I was upset with her, we still made it home safe. I don't know what I'd do if she ended up getting hurt bad or even killed. It's bad enough when we're out gathering souls, but these big fights kill me every time thinking about what could happen. And of course I'm just being an over protective weapon but she doesn't understand.

Well anyway, I wanted to let you know we made it home alive and safe. We're going to be training hard and focusing on gathering souls for a while, so we'll be strong enough to help Kid, so if you don't hear from us for a little bit, don't worry. I'll send you a letter when we're about to do anything else incredibly stupid.

Soul

Soul clicked send then closed his laptop and set it aside, opting to let Maka lean over on him as they both dozed for a much needed nap.

The next morning Soul found a reply from Wes

Soul,

I am so happy you're home safe and sound. I was so worried that something happened. I didn't tell anyone what you had told me about what you were doing. Mother and Granny would have just worried too much, and it isn't good for Granny's heart. So I waited to see if you would send me a message or if I would be getting contacted by your friends. I'm so glad it was you I received the message from, you have no idea how relieved I am.

I am truly sorry about your friends and about Medusa. I know you and Maka will make things right and protect everyone, just remember to be safe about it. Don't worry and push yourself too much, I'm sure your friend knows you and the others are coming for him and is just waiting for you. I have faith in you.

I'm glad to hear Maka is safe as well. It sounds as if you actually like her, maybe love her? Have you thought about that? Perhaps the reason you get so upset with her is because you care for her, you don't want to lose her because you love her. Perhaps it is you who should take your own advice and be happy no matter what others think or say. Just think about it. Perhaps it will help you fell better when you're fighting beside her, knowing that there is nothing to hide.

I don't want to keep you long, I know you have a lot of work to do and you need to get to helping your friend. Remember to be safe and careful and to write to us more. And think about talking to Maka. Over the last couple years, the way you talk about her seems to show more than you think about what you feel about her. I hope everything works out.

Wes

Soul smirked at the message, looking at Maka as she yawned and sat up on the couch. He knew there was something between he and Maka, but he also knew that once that line was crossed there was no coming back, it could end up ruining everything they had. She mumbled something about making breakfast before she wandered to the kitchen. Soul sighed as he sat back on the couch as he thought about what Wes had told him. He did know he cared for her but love her? He shrugged to himself before he went to get ready for the day.

Soul sat at his computer again. They had managed to get Kid back, they had survived so much, Maka again had been hurt, but she was recovering well. now they were being told that their team was in charge of tracking down Crona and killing him. Soul knew it wasn't right, he knew no one agreed with the order. He knew Maka's plan and he was more than happy to help her, especially if it made her feel better. While looking for Crona they happened upon the Kishin's hiding spot, and now they were placed into a position that may not come out well. he pulled up the email and he began typing to his brother again.

Wes,

Well things were going great for a little while. Lord Death created a group of the most powerful and talented meisters and weapons, he calls it the Spartoi. We're sent on elite missions now. Maka and I were finally able to collect a hundred souls and we were rewarded with the soul of that witch we killed a couple months back. So I'm officially a death scythe now. We've got so much power and our abilities are crazy now. We were able to rescue Kid. It was a tough run, but we made it through that one. The challenges nearly broke me and Maka apart, had her freaking out, thinking she wasn't good enough to be my meister anymore. We talked, and I got her to realize that she is more than good enough to stay my meister.

Like I told you before the fighting's far from over. We're heading out after our friend Crona. Maka knows where he might be hiding out and wants to confront him before we decide to follow or ignore Lord Death. I don't know what we'll be running into and what will happen so instead of writing everything all over, just remember what I said before we went to the castle after that witch. Everything still stands.

So I hope you'll hear from me after we're done, but I can't promise that even if we survive that I'll be able to write to you. It depends on how things go and if we're taken in for ignoring Lord Death's orders. Stay safe, the next few days will be dangerous all over the world. If you can try to stay put, it'll be the safest.

Maka and I are heading out to meet the others and go find Crona. I hope I'll talk to you later.

Soul

Soul sent the email then left with Maka at his side, ready to fight for their friends and what's right. He smirked watching her, she was so determined to try to help Crona. He watched as her pigtails bounced with every step she took. She was fourteen now and she was the strongest and most adult person he's ever met, he was happy to have her at his side while they fought whatever faced them next.

Soul sat looking at Maka as she stared out at the dark sky, void of a moon. They had fought with everything they had, they had made history for more than a few things and she was happy, but she seemed so far away all the time now. He knew it was a shock losing Crona the way they did, and then getting home to find out that Lord Death was gone. But she seemed like she in in constant thought and it began to worry him. Tomorrow was the celebration of the DWMA witch treaty, and she didn't seem all that thrilled to be going. "You should get some sleep." He told her making her snap form her thoughts and look at him and nod. "You know we'll figure something out. Stein's already working on it and trying to study the black blood and figure out how we'll be able to help Crona and still keep the Kishin at bay. We just have to trust the professor. You know Crona wouldn't want you moping around all upset because of him. So live and be happy while we wait for our answers."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Right." He smirked. "I'll try. Thanks Soul." She hugged him tight making him paused only a moment before he hugged her back. "Of course, Maka." He smirked before she pulled back, both with a little tint across their faces. "Good night."

"Night." She smiled and they went to their rooms.

Soul sat at his desk and began writing to his brother once again.

Wes,

So we made it. We survived and with the help of Crona we were able to imprison the Kishin on the Moon, I'm sure you've noticed it's blacked out now. We're okay, our friends are too. We did end up losing some good people but Me, Maka and all of our friends made it through alright. Maka was brilliant during the fight. It was tough, but she was amazing.

It took me a little bit longer to write to you because Lord Death is dead. Kid took over his position but the last month has been really busy with meetings with the Witches to create a treaty between us and helping Kid learn what he needs to take up his new position as the new Lord Death.

Tomorrow's the celebration for the signing of the treaty and the officially crowning of the new Lord Death. Everything is going to be different from now on. It's incredible to think only a few years ago we were hunting down witches and now we'll live beside them. They had come to the rescue when we needed them on the moon.

I just wanted to let you know we were alright and that the world is safe again, for now at least.

Soul

Soul sent it and started looking through his computer at his music he had stored. It was about a half hour before he heard the ding of the notification that he had an email. He smirked as he opened it.

Soul,

I am so glad you made it through safe and not arrested. I'm sorry about the people you lost and Lord Death. I'm sure your friend Kid will do a wonderful job, especially with you and the others with him. I'm sure you'll all have fun at the celebrations. Perhaps you'll finally take my advice and be happy. Talk to her, tell her what you've been thinking. You don't have to tell me for me to know you feel something towards that girl. I took your advice and Veronica and I are officially dating. Father is incredibly upset but he has not done anything to separate us as of yet. So now it's your turn.

Good luck and make sure you let me know how it turns out.

Wes

Soul sighed as he thought about talking to Maka, telling her how he felt but he was too afraid to ruin what they had. If that happened he would no longer be able to be her partner, their friendship would be blocked by the words and feelings that were spoken. No, it was too much. he couldn't risk it, no matter how he felt.

His door slowly opened making him look over as Maka peeked in sadly. He furrowed his brow, she had done this several times over the last month. She was having trouble sleeping, her mind constantly picturing what she had witnessed while fighting the Kishin. He did the same but she was unable to be alone until she was able to close it out, so she would come to him to sit and talk until he made the nightmares go away. He glanced at the clock, it was nearly midnight. She must have woken up to those thoughts.

"What are you doing up? Don't bookworms need their sleep?" He teased as she walked farther into the room. "Hey, what's wrong?" He stood and walked closer to her, realizing she had tear stains on her cheeks and she was looking away to try to hide the unshed tears.

"I…" Her cheeks turned red as she glanced away. "I had a nightmare."

"About the moon." He didn't ask, he knew the answer. He gave a soft sigh as he wrapped her in a hug. "It was just a dream, it's alright now." He felt her arms wrap around him as she held to him silently. "I was looking for some music to listen to, you want to help me find some?"

"You know I'm no good with music." She said as she pulled away and looked up at him shaking her head.

"Come on. It'll be fine." He led her over to the bed to sit before he brought his laptop over and started flipping through the albums. "What do you think?"

"You like Jaz, put that on." She said softly making him smirk and find his Jaz music.

"Which one?"

Maka shrugged, "Which one's your favorite?" She smiled making him smirk at her before he flipped through and clicked on the song. He set his computer to the side and dropped back into his bed. "Soul?"

"Hm?" He hummed looking at her as she glanced at him, looking unsure. "What is it, Maka?"

"I just… have you thought about the future? Like what's going to happen now that Kid's the new Lord Death, and you're a death scythe, and we're at peace with the witches, and the Kishin's not a threat… what do you want?"

Soul just looked at her. He knew what he dreamed of having but he knew that wasn't something that could happen. He shrugged. "There's a lot to do, a lot that can happen. What do you want?"

"Well…" She paused. "You're gonna laugh at me."

Soul pushed up onto his elbows and grinned at her. "Come on, what's that big brain of yours dream of having?"

Maka looked at him as her face started to tint red again. "I want to have a normal life, like not normal, normal but normal."

"What's not normal, normal?" He cocked his head to the side.

"like growing up and learning to drive, having a job, helping people… having a family…" she glanced away when she said the last part.

"What?" He looked at her with an amused look. "Well then, why can't you have all of that and more?"

"Because… because I can't have all of it." She sighed. "I mean I could learn to drive, and I guess I could find a job, maybe teaching. I think I'd like that." She gave a small smile.

"And a family?" Soul said as he tried to keep his worry and disappointment from his voice. "Why don't you find a guy and then you can have that at some point."

Her face turned red. "Who would like this." She said looking at her hands on her lap. "Besides the one guy I wouldn't mind that with, doesn't like me like that."

Soul furrowed his brow, as he felt his chest constrict. He sat up on the side of the bed beside her. "Any guy would be lucky to have you." She looked at him. "If that guy doesn't like you then it's his loss." She gave a small smile. "So, who's the guy?" He tried to sound like he didn't really care but he just had to know. Maka felt his wavelength wavering, as if fighting with itself. "Anyone I know?"

"Actually…" She took a breath as she steeled herself. She had promised herself that she would tell him, she promised herself that she would face what came and she would fight to stay at his side no matter what way this conversation went. Her face turned even more red.

"Maka?" He said making her snap from her thought and glance at him. "You don't have to tell me."

"No." She shook her head and gave him that innocent smile he loved seeing on her face. "I made a promise to myself that once the Kishin was handled and all of that was over…. that I'd… I'd tell you…" Soul looked at her confused as his curiosity peeked. He sat beside her silently watching as she collected her words. "Soul… I know you've been dealing with me being stupid a lot over the years. You stuck with me no matter what I did, even I treated you so bad. So when all of this started happening, you deserved to know."

"Know what?" He asked, his heart hurting as he waited for her to tell him she had decided to leave him.

"That… that I like you." Her face turned red as she looked away missing his surprised look before he smiled and started to chuckle. She turned back and pouted, glaring at him as he chuckled. "I told you, you would laugh at me." She said before she went to stand up. Soul quickly stood, grabbing her hand to stop her and make her turn back to him.

Soul smirked as she fell into his chest, looking up at him. Soul looked down at her, realizing that all his fears and walls were melting away. Maka was frozen looking at him, as he reached up gently touching her cheek. "Maka, don't leave." He said softly. "I… Maka, I've wanted to tell you the same for a long time now."

She looked shocked as he admitted what he had been hiding from her for years now. "You're not making fun of me?"

Soul laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. Not with something like this at least." Maka smiled at him as he let a soft smirk settle. He pulled her closer as he pressed a kiss to her lips. She tensed for a second before he felt her lean farther into the kiss. As they parted they rested their heads together with soft smiles.

"Soul…" She said as a soft sigh left her. "I don't want to be like my parents."

He pulled back and shook his head. "We're not them."

"I know, I just…"

"Maka." He said making her lock her green eyes with his. "Do you trust me?"

She smiled. "Of course I do."

"And I trust you." He said. "We've never been able to do much without arguing and a fight in there, but we always come back willing to fix things and figure things out. I trust you to keep being you. I trust that we can keep going and make it through everything that was thrown at us."

Maka's smile brightened. "I trust you Soul." She said softly. "I trust us." She said as her cheeks tinted pink. "Soul… I think…. I love you."

Soul grinned brightly, still holding her around her waist. "Well that's good." He shrugged. "Because I love you." He said before she smiled brightly and pulled him into a loving kiss. He was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss, pulling her closer as they continued to share a deep loving kiss. Soul pulled her to him and lifted her as he spun her around making her laugh before he set her on her feet and gently brushed hair from her face as she smiled up at him.

"So… we're really… together?" Maka asked softly as Soul gave a nod.

"Let's keep this between us for a little bit." He smirked. "Don't need the others messing around and you know your dad's going to freak."

Maka giggled and nodded. "Yeah, he's definitely not going to like it." She smiled at him. "I think that's a good idea." She glanced at his clock on his nightstand. "We need to get some sleep, we have to be at the celebration early tomorrow." She went to pull away, but he pulled her back to him.

"You end up having nightmares all night. We're already not getting any sleep, might as well stay with me since the nightmares seem to stop when ever we crashed on the couch." Soul said trying and failing to stop the blush that was clearly sliding across his face.

"You sure?" She asked looking up at him. "I mean…."

Soul shook his head. "Come on. Just because we're together doesn't change you staying with me when you can't sleep." She gave a nod, letting him lead her over to the bed where they both climbed under the covers. He turned the light off and wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled into his side, using his chest as a pillow, both dozing off, unbelieving of how incredible this night was.

Soul was the first one awake the next morning. He smirked as he looked at Maka sleeping beside him. It wasn't anything more than they had done in the past, comforting each other, but it was so much sweeter waking up and remembering that they had finally admitted their feelings the night before. They were the same partners but different at the same time. He slowly pulled out form under her and went to his desk, pulling his laptop out and opening his email. He looked at Maka sleeping, cuddled up in his blankets and pillows.

Wes,

I wanted to thank you for your advice. Everything you said, I had put off what I could when it came to Maka. I never wanted to have it end up pushing her away and ruining the relationship we had, but last night after I read your email she came to my room. She had another nightmare from what we went through on the moon, it's something that's been off and on the last few weeks and she would come chat for a while before she could fall asleep again.

Last night, she was talking about what she wanted now that everything was settled with the fighting. Wes, she told me she wanted to be with me. She told me that she loved me. I know its so uncool to be this happy about a girl, but I don't care when it comes to her. She actually wanted the same thing, she wanted to be with me.

I told her what I felt. We're together now, she's my girlfriend now. Thanks again Wes. You were so right. I'll write you after all the celebrations and all.

Thanks so much Wes.

Soul

Soul closed the laptop as Maka blinked at looked at him as a smile spread across her face as she looked at him. "Good morning." He smirked as he put his computer to the side.

"You're up early." She sighed as she pushed to sit up in the bed.

Soul grinned. "Woke up and remembered I never emailed my brother back last night." He watched as she laughed. "See I told you, no more nightmares."

Maka smiled at him. "I guess you'll just have to sleep with me every night." She said as a blush crossed her face as she realized what she said.

Soul chuckled and walked over to her as she stood. "Well we can still be us and let a few things change." He grinned as she smiled innocently. "Deal?"

"Deal." She nodded. "We better get ready for the celebration. I'll make us breakfast." She kissed his cheek as she left his room and he just grinned thinking about where he started to what he held now in his life.


End file.
